Entre el odio y la pasion
by normisihb
Summary: Porque cada historia merece una segunda oportunidad.


**Entre el odio y la pasión.**

_¿Por qué de pronto sientes que todas las calamidades del mundo parecen cernirse sobre tu cabeza? Intentas huir, y buscar una solución, sin embargo, pareciera que todas las puertas se te cierran y que nada de lo que hagas resolverá la situación… y sientes hundirte, no puedes menos que sorprenderte cuando, de quien menos esperas, será el que sane, tu corazón._

_*.*_

La rubia se incorporo al escuchar el ruido de un vehículo, por instinto giró su cabeza para ver la hora, las seis de la tarde, tan puntual como un inglés, pensó suspirando con melancolía. Al menos la puntualidad era una de las pocas virtudes que su flamante esposo tenia. Se recriminó unos instantes por la comparación, cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente que le recordara ese par de pupilas turquesas solo le traería desdicha. Su destino estaba listo, trazado hasta el último día de su vida, y solo tenía que apegarse a él.

Sin tomar en cuenta su arreglo, salió de la habitación. Aquello que vendría a continuación era una de las pocas concesiones en las que ella había cedido; a pesar de los pesados silencios que se establecían entre los dos, de la falta de apreció y camaradería conyugal, todos los días bajaba a recibirlo, como fachada para que nadie notara la extraña situación de aquel matrimonio.

-Candy – susurró Dorothy al verla bajar con la mirada triste y un gesto determinación para soportar la tensión que le ocasionaba estar junto a él.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a un joven castaño, alto y que no era del todo desagradable a primera vista, pero ella, que lo conocía a la perfección desde niños, sabía que debajo de esa belleza ruda había un corazón envenenado. Sus miradas se encontraron, lentamente el joven se acercó para depositar un beso en su frente, aunque la caricia era breve parecía ser un suplicio para ambos…para cada uno por motivos diferentes.

-La cena está lista – anunció la chica con monotonía.

-No tengo hambre – respondió sin poder ocultar su irritación, aquel circo de matrimonio lo estaba matando.

-Entonces le pediré a Dorothy que se retire si no se te ofrece nada-más - contestó con el característico ceño fruncido por tener que aparentar. Odiaba pensar en el día en que llegara a tener que cumplir sus deberes conyugales.

-Está bien – respondió sin interés pasando una mano por el cabello que se encontraba recién cortado y realzaba sus rasgos varoniles, como pudo observar la rubia de reojo.

Candy se acercó a la cocina dando indicaciones, el muchacho hizo una mueca de disgusto al verla sonreír y entenderse mejor con la servidumbre que con él. ¿Por qué ella no podía dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa como la que le dedicaba al servicio? ¡Él era su marido por Dios! Siempre lo sería, ante Dios y ante todo el mundo y nada podría cambiar eso. Se acercó al mini-bar y se sirvió una buena cantidad de coñac para al menos infringirle un poco de calor al ambiente que lo rodeaba, la frialdad de su esposa aunada a la gran mansión, que lejos estaba de ser un hogar, lo estaban congelando internamente.

Había burdeles que se podían llamar hogar más que su propia casa. Había estado con prostitutas que lo trataban mil veces mejor que la joven rubia que debía pasar toda su vida con él. Pero no debía preocuparse, no tenía por qué. Ella estaba ahí, le gustase o no, y nunca la dejaría ir. Algún día aprendería a amarlo. Era normal que una joven fuese casada con el hombre que sus padres o familiares eligieran y la mayoría de ellas no sentían absolutamente nada por su marido... y sin embargo lograban matrimonios felices… exitosos, Con el tiempo, Candy aprendería a amarlo como él deseaba. Con el tiempo…

-Me retiro a mis habitaciones – anunció la chica en cuento término de dar las últimas indicaciones al servicio.

Neil no respondió aferrando su mano al vaso que contenía el líquido de color ambarino que le daba tranquilidad.

-¿Necesitas algo más?-preguntó Candy y el sintió como siempre más compromiso que interés.

-Detesto que te comportes como si fueras mi empleada – manifestó con burla y clavando un par de ojos cafés en la pupilas verdosas de la chica. Tendría que respirar profundamente para evitar otra desagradable pelea.

-¿No fue ese el pacto? – respondió ella con molestia y apretando los puños para controlar el ataque de ira que se avecinaba – después de todo solo soy una hija de Ponny y estoy acostumbrada a servir.

-Olvídalo –la silenció con un movimiento de mano y enfocándose de nuevo a su bebida.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se empeñó en casarse, al grado que te saltaste la autorización de mi tutor. Tú, la tía abuela, Sarah Leegan y… claro, no podía faltar tu dulce hermana, urdieron todo este asqueroso plan hasta que lograron convertirme en tu esposa. Y el hecho de que lo sea no me obliga a tratarte mejor o peor de lo que lo hago con cualquier persona.

-No comiences de nuevo – repuso con fastidio – tu tampoco has hecho nada para mejorar la situación.

-¿Mejorarla? – y sus verdes pupilas estaban encendidas de resentimiento -¿Cómo diablos voy a mejorar la situación cuando no siento absolutamente nada por ti y tengo que permanecer a tu lado el resto de mi vida? Es como si fuera un condenado a sufrir en el cadalso la cadena perpetua. ¡Así me siento! - finalmente estalló – Obligada, humillada y asqueada Neil Leegan. ¡Mejora tú, tu vida y deja la mía en paz!

El rostro del joven se contrajo en una mueca de aburrimiento. Odiaba tener que escuchar sus constantes quejas. ¿Cuál era el punto? Nada de lo que dijera enojada o suplicando lo haría darle el divorcio. Nada.

-¿No tienes otro pretexto? – arguyó con burla – hemos repasado una y otra vez ese alegato y no hemos llegado a ninguna parte, soy culpable en todo lo que dices, pero tu tampoco has hecho nada para que funcione o al menos no hacerlo tan amargo.

-¿Qué pasa Neal? – Preguntó la chica clavando sus ojos verdes – ¿Después de todo no soy lo que esperabas?

Neal la miró arriba abajo intentando desnudarle el alma, lo cual hizo que la chica se ruborizara. Nunca le había confesado que ella siempre había sido lo que él deseaba. Lo supo desde que la conoció. Candy estaba lejos de ser la jovencita delgada y pecosa que vio por primera vez en la mansión. Ahora estaba convertida en una hermosa mujer y su cuerpo lo gritaba. Odiaba tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Odiaba tener que buscar consuelo en prostitutas que jamás rivalizarían con la belleza y el encanto de su esposa. Pero era la única manera de sacar toda la pasión y el deseo que sentía por Candy, la única salida que encontraba ante el creciente deseo que empujaba su límite y su resistencia.

Candy bajó la vista de inmediato sintiendo un fuerte nudo hacerse y deshacerse en su estómago. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la mente de su marido pero no necesitaba mucha experiencia para adivinar que sus pensamientos no eran caballerosos y su nerviosismo le dejaba claro que tampoco era completamente inmune como pretendía serlo.

–_Estúpida_ –se recrimino mentalmente por dejar que su mirada la afectara de esa manera

-Al contrario, para nuestra desgracia eres y serás lo que siempre busqué – como si hubiera revelado más de lo deseado, Neil estrelló la copa en la pared y salió a pasos agigantados dejando a una sorprendida rubia a mitad del salón.

-Siempre tan caprichoso- musitó la joven, al cabo de un rato escucho el relinchar de un caballo e internamente rogó que el pobre animal no sufriera las consecuencias.

*.*

Era un buen jinete de eso no había duda, ¿Qué Andrey no lo era? pensó sarcástico. Desde que tenía memoria, había sido obligado a subir a un caballo sin tomar en consideración su edad y muchos menos sus miedos. Como era de suponerse, su primer contacto fue un fracaso. Al ver al enorme e imponente animal no pudo esconder el grit o de terror pensando que aquella bestia se lo comería y salió corriendo detrás de su nana, quien fue la única que lo consoló, mientras su madre con su característica frialdad consideró la situación como un berrinche más, sin poner mayor atención sobre los temores del pequeño Neil. En cambio, su hermana Eliza de carácter más fuerte aceptó con gusto aquella experiencia, mientras él tuvo que hacer varios intentos más para saber que los caballos no eran "bestias come niños". A pesar de todos esos inconvenientes logró convertirse en un excelente jinete, escondiendo sus habilidades para evitar que sus primos se burlaran de él, pues para ellos Anthony era el mejor.

Anthony siempre había sido el favorito de todos y ahora, recordando aquellas carreras y las habilidades de su primo, podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que él siempre fue mejor jinete. La prueba más grande era que él había reventado a su caballo en más de una ocasión hundido en el alcohol y jamás tuvo un accidente. Hasta ese momento no había perdido la vida como Anthony y había cabalgado en condiciones mucho más alarmantes y peligrosas que su primo. Nadie había estado ahí para atestiguarlo, pero él sabía que había superado con creces a sus primos.

Aun después, en el colegio San Pablo continúo practicando con el único sueño del ser el mejor. Había sido una pena que no pudiera competir con él que consideró podría vencerlo, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad para siquiera sugerirlo, pues inmediatamente se interpuso lo único que tendrían en común: el gusto por una chiquilla de ojos verdes.

-¡Maldita Candy! – musitó furioso fustigando su caballo. Era obvio que sus pensamientos no se dejaban gobernar y que sería difícil dejarla aún lado, cuando siempre había estado presente de alguna u otra forma.

-¡Te odio! – gritó con desesperación y furia mientras dejaba que su corazón sangrara por el silencio auto impuesto debido al orgullo y el egoísmo que siempre había gobernado su vida.

Continúo fustigando su montura al tiempo que dejaba escapar la rabia y el cansancio de un matrimonio en donde las falsas ilusiones y las trivialidades gobernaban. Detestaba no poder acercarse a ella y mostrarle toda la pasión y el amor que le tenía. Odiaba tener que esconderse bajo una careta de supuesta indiferencia, cuando su sangre hervía al tenerla cerca. ¿Por qué debía controlarse para no tomarla a su antojo? Era su marido, y ante la ley tenía todo el derecho de hacerla su mujer. Pero no era así como la quería. Quería que Candy lo amara y se entregara por voluntad propia y no tomarla a la fuerza como bien podía.

-¡Maldita seas, mil veces maldita! Hay tanto odio por parte tuya y tanta pasión por parte mía, que estoy a punto de tomarte a la fuerza y tenerte por completo. –De inmediato se recriminó por ese pensamiento. Ningún placer le traería tomar a Candy sin su consentimiento y jamás lo haría, por mucho que la deseara.

Siempre comprendió que habría alguien antes que él, primero Anthony, Terry, incluso Alberth. Todos ocupaban algún lugar importante. Para ellos había sonrisas y recuerdos que llenaban su memoria. Para él, para Neil Leegan no existía espacio alguno en su corazón. Siempre había rechazo y ahora resentimiento y todo por haberla forzado a un matrimonio en donde evidentemente ella sufría, si al menos hubiera considerado otras posibilidades para conseguir su amor, pero al hacerlo por obligación solo había conseguido que entre ellos se hiciera una brecha. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaban casados y de alguna forma u otra encontraría una solución.

Nuevamente encontró otro obstáculo y se lanzó a galope sin pensar en su propia seguridad, el cielo se hizo más oscuro y su caballo relinchó al sonido de un rayo que cayó cerca de ahí haciendo que todo a su alrededor se iluminara por unos segundos. El caballo saltó, obedeciendo las órdenes de su jinete sin comprender siquiera que serían las últimas, otro rayo cayó cerca de ahí y Neal Leagan perdió el control por primera vez, el caballo no logró esquivar el árbol que cayó cerca de ellos y tanto el animal como el jinete cayeron al piso.

Neal se dejó llevar por el sopor, el dolor que sentía era tan intenso que solo la inconsciencia sería su alivio y sin más perdió toda conciencia.

*.*

Pasada la media noche, la rubia se despertó sobresaltada. Una angustia le recorrió el cuerpo y con desesperación corrió a asomarse a la ventana. La lluvia caía sin misericordia empapando todo a su paso. Era una lluvia furiosa que azotaba las rosas del jardín sin piedad, arrancando los pétalos y doblándolas a su antojo.

Con tristeza continúo observando el espectáculo y trató de convencerse que había despertado solo por el sonido de la lluvia y el viento. Pero entonces sintió que algo le hacía falta. Se puso la bata y salió al corredor dirigiéndose a la recámara de su marido, lentamente abrió la puerta esperando encontrarlo dormido pero lo que encontró en su lugar la asustó. La cama de Neal estaba vacía.

-Dios, no ha regresado

Salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones del servicio y tocó con desesperación la puerta del capataz.

-John, abra la puerta por favor -rogó y los momentos que siguieron parecieron eternos. Escuchó el revolver de ropa y unos pasos que se acercaban con pesadez. El capataz adormilado abrió la puerta al segundo llamado.

-¿Señora Candy? –preguntó utilizando su primer nombre en lugar de su apellido de casada. -¿Qué sucede?

-Mi esposo, ¿No ha regresado?

-No lo sé señora. Me ordenó que no lo esperara, que tenía mucho que pensar y que él mismo se encargaría del cuidado de su montura cuando regresara.

-Algo extraño- pensó la rubia sobre todo porque Neal gustaba de que todo mundo hiciera las cosas por él, o a su manera, por lo que su preocupación aumentó.

-No ha llegado y la tormenta está empeorando –dijo más para ella que para el hombre que la veía fijamente- Por favor ayúdeme a buscarlo.

-Si señora, no se preocupe –y cerró la puerta detrás de él para dirigirse a las escaleras – Voy a llamar a los muchachos para que me ayuden.

Candy intentó calmarse mientras gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos buscaban con avidez la figura arrogante de su esposo. No estaba en el pueblo, un joven mozo había estado en la cantina y no lo había visto. La preocupación la estaba destrozando. Si Neil no estaba en la cantina del pueblo o en el burdel con alguna mujerzuela, entonces estaba sacando sus frustraciones fustigando sin piedad a su caballo. La tormenta aumentaba su fuerza y la preocupación creció. Por más que detestara su matrimonio, sería incapaz de desearle algún mal a Neil.

-Dios mío que no le haya pasado nada grave – susurraba una y otra vez.

-No se preocupe señora Candy, todo estará bien, es posible que haya utilizado la cabaña del guardabosques para refugiarse, iremos hasta allá y preguntaremos mientras los muchachos lo buscan en los alrededores.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras la angustia atenazaba su garganta, de pronto otro par de jinetes se acercaron a ellos.

-Señora Candy, ya lo encontramos, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda que se pueda obtener su caballo esta encima de él.

La noticia paralizó a la chica que más por inercia siguió a los hombres, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba y efectivamente Neal yacía tirado y su caballo encima de él, la chica intentó no imaginar lo peor y tomando el control de la situación se bajó ordenando que sólo retiraran al caballo ya que no era conveniente moverlo, sabía por experiencia propia que lo mejor era dejarlo en donde estaba ya que podía tener alguna fractura y en lugar de ayudarlo podían perjudicarlo más, tomó el pulso, aunque débil su corazón seguía latiendo. De inmediato solicito que llamaran al primer medico que encontraran, mientras tanto se encargarían de protegerlo de la tormenta.

Como autónoma dio órdenes, pero la preocupación y los remordimientos la estaban matando se sentó a su lado y quitó su abrigo para colocárselo en la cabeza mientras, aprovechado la humedad de su rostro, comenzó a limpiar y revisar las cortadas que no eran muy profundas.

-Neal – susurró acariciando los rasgos del muchacho - ¿Qué será de nosotros?

Pasaron los minutos mientras Candy delineaba con la tela el rostro de su marido. A medida que limpiaba la tierra de sus facciones, no podía evitar perderse en los rasgos que había comenzado a reconocer, e incluso, si era honesta con ella misma, apreciar. Ese pensamiento no fue de su agrado y movió la cabeza tratando de eliminarlo de su mente. El doctor apareció y de inmediato ordenó se trasladara a la mansión, una revisión superficial reveló que sólo tenía rotas un par de costillas y el golpe en la cabeza, que hasta que no despertara sabrían la gravedad del mismo.

-Candy ayúdame a desvestirlo – solicitó el galeno con la confianza que le daba el haber trabajado con ella y saberla esposa del joven Leagan.

-Pero doctor yo… – el rubor cubrió el rostro femenino.

-Vamos Candy en estos momentos Neal no está para mostrarte lo mucho que te quiere, así que muchacha desvístelo para asearlo y hacer los vendajes, a Dios gracias el golpe no es de mayores consecuencias, sólo me preocupa ese golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí doctor – obedeció la joven dejando a un lado su papel de esposa mártir y tomando el de firme enfermera.

Lentamente cortó la camisa de seda para dejar al descubierto un cuerpo delgado y atlético, la chica se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo de ver a su marido en esa forma, las veces que estaban frente a frente era para discutir o sólo para verse de reojo sin dar tiempo reconocer los cambios físicos que evidentemente con el tiempo le habían favorecido a Neal, sus rasgos estaban más marcados, más masculinos y era mucho más alto que la última vez, pensó, al ver las largas piernas aún enfundadas en un par de botas para montar, titubeo al sentir un cosquilleo al contacto de la piel morena, pero al mirar la ceja levantada del galeno continuó con su trabajo. Las heridas de Neal eran de cuidado pero no ponían en peligro su vida, pero la fiebre que comenzó durante la madrugada la preocupó.

-No te preocupes Candy solo es una infección debido a la frialdad de la noche - le aseguró el médico en cuanto la voz de Neal se oyó por la habitación.

-Por favor madre, no me obligues, no quiero subirme – la voz era de angustia y suplicaban por algún consuelo. La joven se incorporó de su lugar y le limpió la frente perlada por el sudor – no por favor… Archie dice que come niños y Stear asegura que jamás podré ser como Anthony…

Candy frunció el ceño, las palabras se convirtieron en suaves quejas y Candy notó cuan vulnerable era por lo que sólo atinó a acariciarlo y susurrarle palabras de consuelo hasta que logró calmarlo y se quedó dormido, los miedos de Neal fueron toda una revelación, había mucha soledad en su voz.

Acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-Candy, él estará bien – le dijo el médico.

-Lo sé doctor pero me quedaré a su lado, podría ponerse mal durante la noche – expreso la joven, el doctor asintió pensando que el Sr. Leagan tenía suerte de tener tan bella y dedicada esposa - vaya usted a descansar, Dorothy ya tiene preparada su habitación.

-Gracias.

*.*

El amanecer llegó tan pronto que Candy sintió que apenas había dormido, Neal había tenido una noche bastante agitada, entre limpiar su frente y calmar sus miedos se le fue la mayor parte del tiempo, miró hacia la ventana y calculó que serían apenas las nueve, se incorporó y se giró para ver como se encontraba pero contuvo el aliento al chocar con un par de ojos cafés que la miraban con intensidad.

-¿Ya estoy muerto? – preguntó el muchacho intentando moverse pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Un ángel tomando mi mano, no es cosa terrenal –susurró haciendo que la joven se ruborizara.

-No soy un ángel… y tú estás vivo– respondió ella bajando su mirada para tomarle el pulso - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien, me duele la garganta y mi cabeza parece que va estallar.

-Bueno al menos vamos bien.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Neal finalmente mirándola con curiosidad.

La chica parpadeo sorprendida

-¿Cómo que quien soy yo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No te conozco –aseguró él mientras intentaba que los recuerdos llegarán a su mente.

-Soy Candy, tu esposa- respondió ella pensando que sólo era una broma de mal gusto que Neil le estaba gastando.

El muchacho la miró con incredulidad y Candy comprendió que no estaba bromeando.

-No sé quién eres o quién diablos soy yo.

-Calma Neal voy por el médico.

-No, espera, primero dime quién diablos soy

-Tranquilo, ayer sufriste un accidente y te golpeaste la cabeza, es posible que haya pérdida de memoria temporal pero eso sólo lo podrá decir el médico.

-No, espera, no me dejes sólo – suplicó el muchacho buscando incorporarse, pero el dolor de las costillas lo paralizo.

-No te muevas – le pidió sujetando su cuerpo para ayudarlo acomodarse, el clavó sus ojos en la joven, ella sostuvo su mirada, era la primera vez que Candy estaba tan cerca de su rostro, que pudo percibir que los ojos de Neal no eran de un café oscuro si no de un color un poco más claros, lo suficiente para distinguir unas motas oscuras, bordeados con espesas pestañas… su nariz era tan patricia como la de todos los Andrew, sin querer desvió la mirada hasta sus labios, éstos eran delgados y sensuales junto con una barbilla acostumbrada a mostrar su arrogancia, ella con timidez desvió la mirada sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía. Neal miraba con fascinación a la hermosa joven.

-¿Dices que eres mi esposa? – preguntó finalmente el muchacho, gratamente sorprendido.

-Sí – respondió la joven saliendo de su estupor… internamente la alarma comenzó; adivino en el brillo de las pupilas, la emoción de Neil. Una que tampoco antes había visto… o no quería haber visto.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

-Hace un año.

-Entonces por qué no recuerdo nada – preguntó golpeando el colchón con los puños cerrados.

-Tranquilo, será mejor que no te esfuerces, son los efectos del golpe – la rubia se incorporó – voy por el médico.

El muchacho asintió fijando su mirada al vació confundido, buscando indicios para entender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era confuso, ella le gustaba… demasiado, eso era sencillo, era hermosa… pero al mismo tiempo había algo sutil, pero presente que le provocaba rechazarla.

Candy tomó las indicaciones del doctor mientras sus preocupaciones aumentaban conforme hablaba el médico, después de realizar un examen físico y mental a Neal, las noticias no eran nada alentadoras.

-Lo siento Candy, seguramente es que haya bloqueado algunos recuerdos que lo hacen sufrir o haya recibido algún disgusto previo al accidente… en fin posibilidades hay muchas y ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar, las heridas físicas sanaran con prontitud. Es joven y saldrá adelante.

-Gracias Doctor – agradeció la chica suspirando sin saber qué hacer.

-Mi presencia ya no es necesaria Candy – le dijo el galeno con una sonrisa – afortunadamente el Sr. Leegan cuenta con una bellísima esposa, que además es una excelente enfermera.

La chica sonrió.

En cuanto se quedo sola salió hacia el balcón para mirar el ocaso, miedos, temores, había sido parte de la vida de Neal, ella siempre pensó que todo detrás de él era egoísmo y debilidad, originada por la educación que su madre le había inculcado, pero al parecer no todo estaba bien entre ellos, algo que llamó su atención, sobre todo porque Sarah Leagan en más de una ocasión sobreprotegió a su hijo, ahora se preguntaba, si solo había sido una fachada más de aquella fría mujer.

Soltó un suspiro, no conocía de nada a Neal a pesar de ser el blanco constante de sus maldades por parte de su hermana y de él. Pero si era sincera consigo misma debía reconocer que jamás contribuyó para lograr una relación menos áspera con los dos hermanos, lo único que en ese entonces a ella le interesaba era la presencia de Anthony. El joven rubio siempre estaba ahí para protegerla y su mundo giraba en torno a él. Cuando éste murió sintió un profundo vacío y se cerró a que cualquier otra persona que no fueran sus amigos entrara a su vida, mucho menos un Leagan.

En el colegio nuevamente la presencia de los hermanos Leegan represento disgustos y castigos gracias a las artimañas de Eliza, por parte de Neal sólo era el desagrado que le mostraba cada vez que se cruzaban, pero que finalmente la tenían sin cuidado, la presencia de otro chico, del joven con los ojos azules más bellos, ayudó a ser menos tediosos los días en el San Pablo y las groserías de los dos hermanos pasaron a segundo plano.

Para entonces la relación que tenía con ellos estaba más que deteriorada, por lo que dejo de interesarle siquiera el de dirigirles el habla, principalmente a Eliza que una y otra vez intervenía para llenarla de problemas y disgusto con la tía Elroy o hasta en el mismo hospital en donde laboraba, Neal dejó de estar presente en su vida hasta aquella noche en el teatro en donde por maldad le rompió el boleto de entrada. No lo volvió a ver hasta que el caprichoso muchacho decidió que estaba enamorado de ella y que la quería como esposa. Al principio Candy lo tomó como una broma de mal gusto pero cuando la encerraron en la mansión Andley para llevarla al siguiente día por la fuerza a la iglesia, fue cuando comprendió que nuevamente se habían salido con la suya y su corazón se llenó de resentimiento hacia las personas que siempre se habían encargado de hacerle la vida miserable.

Ni siquiera la furia de Albert había logrado cancelar el enlace, y contrario a lo que pensaba la habían obligado a vivir bajo el mismo techo que él a pesar de la aversión que sentía por Neal.

Albert le pidió paciencia, su unión no podría ser disuelta pese a que había recurrido a todo y a Neal lo amenazó sobre cualquier cosa que le sucediera a su protegida, de ser así él se encargaría de cobrarlo con creces, Sarah, indignada había intentando defender el matrimonio pero Alberth se encargó de hacerle saber que en cuanto la rubia cumpliera la mayoría de edad se divorciaría de su hijo, sin impórtale las habladurías.

Un suave sonido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, lentamente se giró y aquellos ojos marrones la miraban nuevamente con intensidad.

-Hola – le dijo dibujando una sonrisa.

Él hizo una venia con la cabeza, ella se acercó y se sentó en la silla, se sentía extraña al estar a su lado, sin embargo su cercanía no le disgustaba, al contrario, era un sentimiento diferente que se había hecho presente en los últimos días y en el cual no quería reflexionar .

-¿Somos felices? – preguntó de pronto.

La chica se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque siento que tienes reservas hacia mí… es, como si pudiera palpar tu aversión. No te sientes cómoda al estar a mi lado y no necesito memoria para saber que algo no está bien entre nosotros.

Ella se movió inquieta, no quería mentirle pero no sabía si su sinceridad le provocaría algún daño.

-¿Por qué no eres sincera conmigo?- cuestionó el chico con amargura presintiendo que había algo más detrás de la fingida sonrisa de su esposa- ¿Por qué siento que todo esto es una parodia?

-Tranquilo – le dijo ella en cambio y él le tendió la mano, ella por instinto titubeo.

-Ves lo que te digo ¿te he hecho daño alguna vez?- preguntó inseguro al no saber si la respuesta sería de su agrado..

La rubia negó con la cabeza a pesar de lo contrario, él entonces tomó su mano y la acercó.

-Siéntate – aunque sonó más una orden que una petición la chica obedeció, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente y reconociéndose al mismo tiempo.

– Si algo he hecho mal en este matrimonio dímelo, quiero saberlo, esta incertidumbre me está matando.

-No quiero que te esfuerces- le suplicó la joven - tus recuerdos llegarán por sí solos.

El soltó un suspiro.

-¿Tengo padres, hermanos?

-Sí, tienes una hermana se llama Eliza y tus padres se llaman Sarah y Edward Leegan.

-¿En donde están?

-Hace un par de meses salieron hacia Europa.

-Seguramente tendré correspondencia – supuso el joven.

Candy se quedó callada por que el tiempo que habían estado en la mansión, jamás había encontrado alguna carta dirigida a él.

-Seguramente habrás recibido alguna – respondió ella.

EL joven soltó un suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, la desesperación amenazaba cada instante y respirar se había convertido en la única forma de contener su rabia.

-Neal – susurró ella – no te angusties, los recuerdos irán llegando poco a poco.

-Lo sé, es lo que dijo el médico. Pero tengo miedo. Quiero recordar, saber quien soy y dejar ésta incertidumbre a un lado; pero a la vez no quiero saber quién fui y el daño que seguramente te he hecho para que tengas esa tristeza en el rostro, que estoy seguro, no es por mi estado.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? – contestó Candy. Nunca supo ocultar sus emociones ni mentir. Siempre había sido franca con Neal sobre sus sentimientos y ahora, la incomodaba que aún enfermo, dedujera que no llevaban un matrimonio en armonía y con amor.

-Logro percibir tu disgusto hacia mí, tus ojos no mienten y me indican que no he sido el mejor marido, a pesar de esa sonrisa que te obligas a mostrar… o que bien estás a mi lado, pero no me amas…

Candy lo miró preocupada, desde que abriera los ojos el muchacho había estado obsesionado con su matrimonio y por los comentarios del médico comenzó a entender en donde radicaba el problema de su esposo, sin embargo había otras cosas que le llamaban la atención como la relación que mantenía con sus padres, pareciera que Neal evadía la situación, como si no le interesara saber.

A pesar de su reserva inicial, no se permitía abandonarlo a su suerte por lo que le había mandado un mensaje a Albert para enterarlo de la situación y que pudiera aconsejarla. Aún si su matrimonio era una farsa, había jurado ante Dios estar con Neal en la salud y en la enfermedad y no iba a romper un juramento más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Por otro lado, la atracción que comenzaba a sentir hacia el chico la tenía bastante confundida, era como si un velo se hubiera recorrido y pudiera conocer al verdadero hombre con el que se había casado por obligación. Ahora y de súbito, la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, la súplica muda de una caricia y la soledad en sus ojos, le habían revelado a un joven necesitado de amor, a un hombre completamente diferente al que ella creía conocer. Era como si su enfermedad le permitiera ver el lado vulnerable que Neil se aferraba en esconder bajo escudo. Candy no sabía si es que en verdad valdría la pena conocerlo o seguir como hasta ese momento. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, su salud era más importante y no el suave cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago cada que el joven la miraba fijamente.

-Neal, iremos lentamente – declaró la chica –, necesitamos dar pequeños pasos antes de aprender a correr, tenemos todo el tiempo por delante y después veremos que sucede ¿te parece?

El abrió los ojos y los clavó en ella con intensidad que la chica se ruborizó.

-¿Podías enseñarme como era antes del accidente? – preguntó Neal.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, desarmada por la ternura con que el joven pedía.

-Claro, eras caprichoso y temperamental – dijo ella en son de broma y el chico apenas esbozó una sonrisa iluminando sus facciones, aquello fue toda una revelación para la chica sobre todo por el cosquilleo cada vez más familiar en su estómago.

-En serio Candy, si te hice daño dime que fue, necesito saber que hay en mi pasado para corregirlo y comenzar de nuevo- pidió con aprensión - me gustas mucho, y siento la necesidad de tu compañía, pero al mismo tiempo siento que hay un muro entre nosotros… y no lo quiero.

La rubia estaba más que sorprendida, durante su matrimonio Neal le mostró una fría indiferencia, inclusive en la noche de bodas, cuando ella estaba preocupada por las obligaciones adquiridas y se había encerrado para evitarlas a toda costa, él ni siquiera había hecho el intento de acercarse, como si el capricho de obtenerla se hubiera terminado al firmar el acta y recibir la bendición del sacerdote. Pese a eso siempre cuestionó la decisión de Neal y sus motivos; conocía de sobra los de Eliza: afianzar su status dentro de los Andrew, para Sara un requisito molesto pero necesario, para la tía abuela la tranquilidad de que la huérfana dejaría de darle más dolores de cabeza… pero para su flamante esposo, el principal implicado: ¿cuáles eran las razones?

Durante un año los breves encuentros estaban llenos de silencios o de vez en cuando de alguna acalorada discusión, llegando a un tácito acuerdo de fingir mientras pudieran, hasta que alguno de los dos se cansara.

-No me dices nada.

-¿Que podría decir para que no te confundieras?

-La verdad.

-Seré lo más sincera que se pueda, pero no puedo serlo al cien por ciento hasta que no recuperes tus memorias.

-Candy quiero pedirte que volvamos a compartir la habitación no es necesario que te vayas a la otra- le pidió con una media sonrisa.

Candy abrió los ojos incrédula sin poder justificar su ausencia en la habitación de su esposo.

-Pero podría lastimarte – respondió con rapidez ganándose una mirada de curiosidad -además tengo muy mal dormir – se justificó pero al ver la mirada del muchacho comprendió que no se lo había creído.

-La verdad Candy.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo que?

La chica pensó con rapidez pero no podía negarse, se suponía que eran esposos, no en el sentido total de la palabra pero no podía contradecir a Neal o sería perjudicial.

-Pasaré la noche contigo salvo que pondremos algo en medio para no lastimarte ¿de acuerdo?

El joven aceptó la propuesta, había logrado en un día lo que en todo un año no había conseguido. Él no era consciente ahora de ello, pero el arma que estaba usando era poderosa ante la rubia: era honesto.

-Bien será mejor que baje por tu comida, Dorothy la debe tener lista.

-¿Comerás conmigo?

-Por supuesto – añadió ella con una sonrisa espontánea.

-Por favor Candy nunca dejes de sonreírme- la súplica era tan sincera que Candy contestó:

-Siempre que me lo pidas lo haré – le dijo con dulzura.

*.*

-Veo preocupación en tu mirada ¿pasa algo?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-Pareciera que Neal es otra persona, es diferente al ser egoísta que era antes, es como si no hubiera máscaras que mostrar.

-Y es que es así Candy, los malos recuerdos se fueron y no hay nada que esconder – aseguró Dorothy.

-Dorothy – titubeó Candy antes de preguntar - ¿có… cómo fue la infancia de Neal?

-De pequeño era caprichoso y llorón, sus primos no lo soportaban porque siempre quería ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, gran parte de esta situación no era su culpa, la señora Sarah siempre tuvo preferencia por Eliza. Siempre la consideró más semejante a ella por lo que cumplía sus caprichos y le daba toda su atención cuando estaba cerca. Sólo se acordaba de Neal cuando Eliza no estaba en escena o bien cuando armaba algún berrince. Por parte del señor Edward todo contacto se limitaba a las pocas vacaciones que se tomaba. No fue una infancia agradable y supongo que su manera de ser, era su modo de atraer la atención y el cariño de sus padres- reflexionó la joven.

-¿Sabías que Neal le tenía fobia a los caballos de pequeño?

-Vaya que si… mi madre dice que fue todo un reto subirlo al caballo pero la señora Sarah se empeño que el pobre niño fuera un buen jinete a como diera lugar.

Candy sintió pena por aquel chiquillo asustadizo al que en lugar de comprender sus miedos lo obligaron a enfrentarlos de la manera más fría y cruel. Dorothy continuó con la historia:

-Después de ahí las constantes pullas de Eliza e inclusive de sus propios padres aunada a la mala relación con sus primos hizo que finalmente pudiera montar decentemente, aunque John dice que desde la adolescencia, el señor ha sido uno de los mejores jinetes que ha visto.

Candy reflexionó sobre estas revelaciones y sintió pena por él, al menos ella, aunque huérfana, siempre contó con el cariño de la gente que la rodeó y se preguntó si de haber sabido la historia de Neal desde conocerlo, hubiese cambiado sus actitud.

-¿Qué harás Candy? Ésta podría ser tu única oportunidad para escapar.

-¿Escapar? – Preguntó extrañada Candy - no Dorothy - negó ante tal posibilidad- no puedo dejarlo como está, no sería capaz de causarle ese daño.

-Pero él siempre que ha podido te ha infringido dolor- le dijo Dorothy confundida- es el momento perfecto para anular tu matrimonio Candy. Él tiene a su familia y al verlo así, no dudaran en venir a ayudarlo.

Candy sonrió de medio de lado. No había visto correspondencia alguna de parte de Sarah, Edward o Eliza Leagan que mostraran interés alguno por el heredero Leagan.

-Yo tampoco he puesto mucho de mi parte Dorothy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Dorothy.

-Me he propuesto siempre pensar mal de sus acciones y la única oportunidad que me pidió se la negué.

Si se la había negado pensando en lo mal que se había comportado cuando la llevó aquella oscura mansión con engaños y cuando intentó pedirle perdón ella se lo echó en cara alegando que jamás lo llegaría amar, no como a Anthony y la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando él le reclamó su obsesión por Terry, algo que ella no toleró. A pesar de saber que su relación con el joven inglés había terminado tiempo atrás, no toleraba que alguien mencionara su nombre con tanto odio como Neal lo hizo en aquel momento.

Después la obligaron a casarse pero no le vio mucho entusiasmo cuando se vieron en la iglesia, como si para él también significara una carga aquel matrimonio, pero ahora era tan diferente, los recuerdos que él tenía de ella habían desaparecido y le mostraban un Neal totalmente diferente, un Neal que deseaba conocer.

-Listo Candy – le dijo Dorothy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias Dorothy.

-¿Candy?

-Si

-Neal Leegan ha significado problemas en tu vida, pero si crees que se puede mejorar su relación debes pensar si vale la pena hacer el intento, ésta puede ser la única oportunidad para salir de aquí.

Candy soltó un suspiro.

-Aun no lo sé Dorothy, el tiempo dirá si aún podemos cambiar ciertos aspectos, quizás los días que nos esperan sean mejores. Por ahora sólo sé que no puedo dejarlo a su suerte.

*.*

El joven moreno hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse sin la ayuda de esposa, no entendía por qué de pronto sentía aversión por ella y otra veces parecía necesitarla como el aire que respiraba, las pocas sonrisas que le había regalado le habían devuelto un poco la tranquilidad, sin embargo intuía que había cosas que le estaban ocultando y le desesperaba no saber.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar pero sus recuerdos se mantenían en las sombras, solo las pesadillas eran una constante en su mente, la risa burlona de una niña pequeña que le decía que jamás dejaría ser un torpe y otras veces la de una mujer mayor gritando que debía comportarse como un hombre y no como un bebe, esa misma persona le regalaba alguna caricia como si fuera mas una obligación que una necesidad. Otras veces podía dormir tranquilo al lado de la rubia que era todo un enigma para él, en ocasiones ella era todo sonrisas y otra veces era recelosa de su intimidad; para él, con tantas sombras en su mente le desesperaba no conocer en qué situación se encontraban antes de su accidente.

Con mucha dificultad se acercó al ventanal y la vio junto al jardinero, riendo relajadamente y ayudando a ponerles abono a las rosas del jardín, como si fuera una tarea normal para ella, no comprendió porque de pronto se sintió molesto porque ella le prodigara tanto cariño a esas rosas, frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo las ganas de llamarla y ordenarle que dejara de realizar esas actividades, ella no era una empleada más, era su esposa y debía comportarse como tal. La cabeza le dolía y con ambas manos presionó sus sienes esperando que el dolor disminuyera. En su mente se galopaban imágenes que no entendía de gente que no reconocía y dentro de toda esa confusión la imagen de un joven rubio hincado frente a enormes rosales, prodigando el mismo cuidado que Candy, quien en ese momento también trabajaba en las rosas. El joven rubio tenía un rostro amable y Neal no sabía porque lo detestaba. Recargó sus manos en el vidrio y vio fijamente a Candy.

Ella pareció sentir su mirada porque levantó la cara y lo saludó con la mano al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa haciendo que se olvidara de su enojo y que respondiera de igual forma. Por alguna extraña razón intuía que Candy y el joven de su recuerdos no tenían relación alguna porque estaba casada con él, con Neal y esa era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apagar el deseo de bajar y tomarla entre sus brazos. Regresó a la cama, la sencilla actividad aún era mucho para él y sus piernas le dolían por el esfuerzo.

-Candy ¿por qué siento este miedo de perderte, porque esta sensación de que cuando recupere mis recuerdos te desvanecerás? – se preguntaba al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para poder dormir y olvidarse de sus temores por un instante.

Mientras tanto Candy se incorporaba cansada de la actividad y un poco nerviosa al haber visto a Neal, recargado en el vidrio de la ventana. Su presencia se había llevado el ambiente tranquilo del jardín y su mirada la había puesto ansiosa, aún así, se sintió satisfecha al verlo levantado por sus propios medios y no con ayuda.

Decidió subir para ver si se encontraba bien y lo encontró recostado con los ojos cerrados, seguramente esperando a que el sueño apareciera. Cuando escucho el abrir de la puerta, se giro y clavó la mirada en los verdes iris de Candy. La joven sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, se veía tan atractivo con la cabeza vendada y la camisa desabrochada que sus mejillas se colorearon al imaginar sus manos recorriendo el pecho firme de su marido. Mortificada por el camino al que la llevaban esos pensamientos, lo saludó.

-Hola – le dijo con nerviosismo.

-Hola, ven siéntate aquí – le solicitó.

Ella obedeció sorprendida al ver que cada día le costaba menos trabajo estar a su lado y que comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía y de sus charlas. Neal se descubrió un buen jugador de ajedrez y encontró en Candy una alumna ansiosa por aprender y ser una digna rival. El joven pasaba las tardes enseñándole con paciencia, algo raro en un chico acostumbrado a que le dieran todo en el acto. Candy se sentó a su lado y Neal aprovechó para limpiar una suave mancha en la mejilla producto de sus labores en el jardín. El movimiento fue más una caricia y fue suficiente para que ella perdiera el aliento al sentir miles de mariposillas en su estómago, levantó la mirada y vio que los ojos de Neal estaban oscurecidos.

-Eres tan delicada y bella que me da miedo tocarte – le dijo recorriendo con el índice su rostro haciéndola que se estremeciera.

-Yo… – Candy no supo que responder bajo su mirada.

-Mírame por favor.

-Neal… est… esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué no? – contestó con firmeza, disimulando la pasión que lo consumía y que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier instante- Estamos casados Candy, es algo normal que me sienta atraído por tí.

-Sí pero…

-¿Pero qué? – la invitó a continuar mientras exploraba sus mejillas.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza sin saber que responderle, no sabía cómo decirle que jamás habían compartido intimidad, que su matrimonio había sido forzado y que lo único que los unía había sido solo el odio que alguna vez sintieron mutuamente. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas estaba tomando un giro inesperado… y a estas alturas, las caricias de Neal le nublaban lentamente el pensamiento y cuando la caricia se extendió por el cuello no pudo evitar un leve gemido que el joven escuchó.

-No voy a forzarte a nada Candy

-Lo siento, es que… - Candy buscaba una razón que no lo lastimara.

-Lo entiendo Candy. – pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella y la acercó lentamente a su pecho. No quería que se sintiera incómoda y decidió preguntarle sobre el joven que había visto en su mente.

-¿Quién es un joven rubio?

-¿Un joven rubio? – preguntó Candy.

-Un joven que cuida un jardín.

Candy se puso rígida en un instante y Neal supo que ella conocía de quien se trataba.

-¿Sabes de quién hablo, verdad?

-Sí- respondió ella negándose a mentir.

Candy suspiro pero solo se limito a guardar silencio, sin ser concientes de las emociones que se reflejaban en sus pupilas.

Neal la miro fijamente sintiéndose molesto al ver la tristeza de su joven esposa, intuía que había algo mas sin embargo no la presionaría, decidió ser honesto, quizás mas adelante ella le hablaría del joven rubio que había visualizado entre las sombras.

-Por un momento titubee en preguntarte o quedarme callado. Pero una relación, cualquiera que sea no funciona a base de mentiras. Yo dependo por completo de lo que tú me digas porque no tengo recuerdos claros sobre quién soy. Te prometo en este momento hablarte con la verdad sobre los recuerdos que aparezcan en mi mente si tú prometes aclarar mis dudas y ser honesta.

Candy miraba al frente debatiendo que tan doloroso sería hablar sobre el pasado pero finalmente decidió que por mucho que doliera, tendrían que recorrer ese camino para ayudarlo en su recuperación.

-Lo prometo- contestó Candy.

*.*

Los días seguían su curso. Candy conoció una faceta diferente de Neal que jamás pensó conocer. Al inicio de su matrimonio pensó que jamás olvidaría un par de zafiros, se aferraba a su recuerdo como naufrago esperando conservar así los pocos momentos vividos en el frío colegio inglés y en Nueva York, y que estos fueran suficientes para ayudarla a enfrentar su situación. Con el tiempo y la distancia recordaba con menor claridad el verdadero azul, hasta que un día no lo recordó más. Con el tiempo olvidó las facciones que algún día había conocido como las suyas propias y un día olvidó la existencia del hombre con el que nunca se casó. Sin embargó, el hombre que se había vuelto una constante en su vida, yacía en la parte superior de la casa, luchando por recuperar sus memorias y esforzándose por redimir los errores pasados.

Candy había aprendido mucho de Neal. Comprendió que no había maldad pura como alguna vez creyó. Esa era sólo característica particular de Eliza Leagan que Neal no compartía. Él la escuchaba con paciencia cuando le contaba sobre el Hogar de Ponny, sobre el descubrimiento de su vocación como enfermera y finalmente la felicidad que le provocaba cuidar niños, llegando incluso a confesar el profundo deseo de algún día convertirse en madre.

Neal por su parte le hablaba sobre la mezcla de imágenes que no tenían sentido ni algún inicio o final. Le hablaba de personas, de rostros, de lugares a los que ella ponía nombres, cuando los conocía, o juntos intentaban deducir que lugar habían ocupado en su vida.

Así fue como Neal supo que el joven rubio que cuidaba con devoción un jardín había sido su primo y que había muerto en un desafortunado accidente, supo de su primo Stear y de su participación en la guerra y de su muerte. Conoció a su hermana y recordó sus maldades no sólo con él sino con Candy, supo que la mujer indiferente que no toleraba abrazarlo era su madre y que su padre era el hombre ocupado que rara vez les dirigía una mirada o un momento. Candy había titubeado cuando le habló sobre un joven alto de pelo largo que actuaba en teatros de Broadway pero a quien había conocido en el colegio inglés. Una furia lo invadió al recordarlo siempre junto a Candy, en una colina o en Escocia. Sus constantes peleas con él por la joven rubia y los celos incontrolables que le provocaba sólo evocar su nombre. Pero también pudo observar que Candy sólo había titubeado al inicio del relato y que la historia sobre aquel personaje no la perturbó más. Después de observarla con cuidado, concluyó que ese joven era un recuerdo que alguna vez había jugado un papel importante en el pasado de su esposa y que ahora no era más que eso, un lugar en el pasado.

A pesar de todas aquellas pláticas, Neal no sentía conexión con aquel pasado. Era como si necesitara de un gatillo que disparara todas sus memorias y les diera el orden necesario. Eso situación lo frustraba y lo ponía del peor humor. Candy había aprendido a ser paciente en esos momentos sentándose junto a él tomando su mano mientras trazaba suaves círculos con su índice sobre el dorso de la mano. Él contacto se había convertido en algo esencial para la tranquilidad de Neal, pero también para Candy.

Una tarde en que Candy había salido a la ciudad para realizar algunas compras, Neal sintió un ataque de pánico. Se levantó con facilidad pues sus heridas físicas estaban curadas y se vistió. Tenía miedo. Candy había prometido regresar y no encontraba razón para que lo abandonara, sin embargo, el terror que le causaba esperar el regreso de la joven y que este nunca llegara, le dificultaba incluso respirar. Bajo las escaleras mientras Dorothy le rogaba por regresar a su recámara y esperar a Candy.

La servidumbre trató de disuadirlo y al ver que se ponía cada vez más violento, John, el capataz, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro para tranquilizarlo. Neal cayó desmayado y entre él y el jardinero lo subieron de nuevo a la recámara.

Neal se sentó de golpe horas después con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Recordaba todo y la gran cantidad de imágenes le estaban provocando un gran dolor. Habría preferido perder la memoria para siempre que recordar todos los errores cometidos y toda la maldad con la que había tratado a Candy. Ya era muy tarde. Había causado demasiado dolor a la joven como para esperar que con unos meses pudieran resarcir el daño. Dorothy entró para llevarle la bandeja del té y le informó que Candy aún no regresaba pero que seguramente no tardaría. Neal le ordenó preparar el carruaje y Dorothy no discutió al reconocer al verdadero Neal. Disimulando su tristeza bajó a la cocina para que las ordenes del amo se cumplieran.

*.*

La carreta de Candy se acercaba más a la mansión Leagan y su nerviosismo aumentó. Deseaba ver a su marido y cerciorarse por sí misma que estaba bien. Lo había extrañado y de nada servía engañarse más. Con el tiempo y la convivencia a diario había nacido un tierno afecto que ahora se aventuraba a llamar amor.

-Sí, estoy enamorada de Neal Leagan y necesito… necesito confesárselo- pensaba con emoción. Atrás quedaba el pasado, los malos momentos y ahora estaba frente a ella la puerta de la felicidad.

No esperó a que el carruaje se detuviera por completo cuando ya se encontraba corriendo escaleras arriba buscando a su marido. Al no encontrarlo en la recámara, bajó a la biblioteca extrañada por el olor a cigarrillo que aún estaba presente en el aire. Entre abrió la puerta y encontró a Neal dándole la espalda con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

Neal tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se giró para enfrentarla.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? – preguntó extrañada

-Creo que eso es evidente Candy, estoy tomando un trago

-Pero tú no estás bien, no te has recuperado por completo- continuó la joven con nervios.

-Ésta tarde ha sido muy interesante Candy. Cuando me convencí de que mi memoria no regresaría y acepté vivir sin pasado, la he recuperado de golpe solo para mostrarme la cruel realidad.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con horror la joven al ver la mejilla hinchada de Neal.

-Aparentemente sólo necesitaba un golpe para que mi memoria regresara – contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica que no pudo reprimir- no sé si correr a John o premiarlo, aún lo estoy pensando - hizo una pausa al ver las verdes pupilas de su esposa pero despues de un par de segundos continuo - Estás muy callada Candy, supongo que ya te habías hecho a la idea del nuevo Neal ¿no es así?

-Confieso que me había acostumbrado a un hombre diferente y que escucharte y pasar todas esas horas juntos me ayudó a conocer una parte tuya que desconocía – murmuró Candy.

-¿Se podría decir que logramos ser amigos? – preguntó Neal con sinceridad.

-Sí Neal, somos amigos – pero su rostro no mostraba la misma felicidad que reflejó su rostro antes de salir esa mañana.

Neal estaba consciente de que no seguiría casado con ella. La amaba más que nunca y no permitiría ver que esa naciente amistad se convirtiera en el resentimiento que ya habían experimentado. Candy estaba hermosa. No importaba como se sintiera, la joven era la reencarnación de una diosa griega que merecía ser amada y venerada. Finalmente su breve matrimonio terminaba, no en las mejores condiciones pero si de una manera cordial y digna, y a pesar de sentirse devastado por no tenerla más en su hogar, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por vez primera. Dejándola en libertad, le daría el mejor obsequio que pudiera imaginar. Así que decidió agilizar el duro golpe de la separación.

-Yo no soy el príncipe azul Candy –y sus ojos tenían el brillo que reflejaba la honestidad de sus palabras.

Candy había aprendido a reconocer ese brillo y a confiar en él. No siempre fue así, no siempre había sido fácil ver a Neil Leegan y mucho menos ver más allá de su egoísmo y la supuesta maldad que lo caracterizaba. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a él, rogando en silencio que aún la quisiera, que aún la aceptara como su esposa porque ahora estaba segura de que no podría vivir sin él.

-Se que te he mentido, que la manera de llegar a ti no fue la que debía pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Ahora te digo que si tuviese la oportunidad de cambiar todo lo que tengo por saber lo que ahora se, lo haría. Pero no puedo Candy y lo único que puedo darte es esto.- tomó un sorbo del ambarino liquido buscando la falsa seguridad que le proveería por unos momentos. – Bebo mucho –y sonrió al ver el vaso que era el mudo testigo de su declaración- maldigo demasiado, y he hecho cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso, cosas que ni yo me contaría, sin embargo, con todos esos defectos y consciente de ellos, hay cosas de mí que no pienso cambiar porque son parte de lo que soy Candy. Así como tú no puedes evitar ser dulce y mostrar simpatía con amigos y extraños, yo no puedo evitar ser… Neil. No puedo prometerte ni a ti ni a nadie un cuento de hadas, ni llevarte a un castillo para vivir felices por siempre. La única promesa que puedo hacer es ser honesto siempre, aún si esa honestidad hiere, porque mentir por el bien de otros es un error en el que no pienso caer jamás. Ese soy yo Candy, ese es el Neal que nació después de esa caída de caballo – tomó el resto de su bebida para aminorar la estocada final y prosiguió- hoy te liberó de cualquier obligación que hayas adquirido en esta farsa.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación. Un par de maletas le esperaban en la entrada junto al chofer que lo llevaría a su vivienda temporal: una fría habitación de hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Durante el camino pensaba en como continuaría, por primera vez se preguntaba que haría en adelante y a pesar de la tristeza que lo embargaba, tenía esperanza en el futuro.

Candy lo escuchó hablar. Candy lo vio partir. Candy se quedó ahí, en el salón de su hogar –porque esa casa que en un tiempo aborrecía, se había convertido en su hogar- repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que su marido le había dicho. La amaba, eso era seguro porque él no había confirmado lo contrario. Con sus palabras, había sido sincero y creía que con eso la mantendría alejada. Por lo visto Neal Leagan no terminaría nunca de conocerla. Lejos estaba de ser la chiquilla que había sido blanco de sus crueles bromas y de ser la adolescente centrada en su propio dolor sin permitirse ver más allá de sus propias narices. Ahora era una mujer enamorada que estaba a punto de perder a su marido si no salía de su estupidez y se apresuraba.

Le gritó a Dorothy, dio órdenes al mayordomo y en instantes, se encontraba en camino a buscar su felicidad. Ésta vez no permitiría que se le escapará de las manos como había permitido por mucho tiempo. Mientras doblaba y desdoblaba su pañuelo tratando de contener el nerviosismo que amenazaba con paralizarla, Candy imaginaba lo que le diría al tenerlo frente a ella. No podía disculparse porque las palabras no eran suficientes. No le rogaría que no se divorciara de ella porque no perdería la dignidad de esa manera por mucho que lo amara. Sólo había una opción: mostrar con hechos el amor que sentía por él. Su rostro se coloreó con un profundo escarlata de tan sólo pensar en la única opción.

-_No puedo hacer eso, yo no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Ni siquiera sabría como comenzar_… - pensaba mientras apretaba su pañuelo con fuerza.

No supo en qué momento llegó, pero finalmente tenía el hotel frente a ella. El administrador le indicó la habitación en la que se encontraba su marido y con pasos lentos subió. Con la copia de la llave que le habían proporcionado, giró lentamente la perilla buscando no hacer más ruido del necesario. Entreabrió la puerta y al asomarse distinguió la figura de Neal frente al ventanal que daba a la calle.

La joven se armó de valor, caminó hasta encontrarse a una par de pasos de él. Aclaró su garganta en silencio y se animo por fin a delatar su presencia.

-No necesito un príncipe azul Neal Leagan –aseguró y Neal, que había percibido su presencia desde el otro lado de la puerta, la dejo continuar sin voltear a verla.

-No pretendo un cuento de hadas porque no soy una niña. He buscado el amor de la forma errónea y lo he encontrado en donde menos lo esperaba. Yo no soy una princesa y estoy lejos de ser perfecta. Me frustro con facilidad cuando las cosas no salen como lo espero y entonces tiendo a deprimirme. He dejado a un lado mi propia vida y mi felicidad la he puesto en segundo plano por poner la felicidad de los que me rodean en primera instancia – Neal sonrió ante tal arranque de honestidad. Conocía tan bien a Candy que ésta confesión no era algo nuevo, pero aún así dejó que la joven continuara.

-No rezo todas las noches como siempre lo exigió la hermana Margaret – y ante esto Neal tuvo que contener una carcajada por la tierna confesión – y de un tiempo para acá, tengo… tengo pensamientos impropios contigo y eso está mal por… porque no se supone que una dama piense así de su marido.

La sonrisa de Neal desapareció en un instante y se giró para ver a Candy.

-Nunca había… yo no sé qué es lo que –suspiró profundamente y espero unos segundos para darle sentido a sus palabras- nunca había deseado tener intimidad con un hombre y mucho menos sin amarlo. Hoy deseo estar contigo como tu esposa y ser tuya.

Candy no pudo continuar porque en segundos Neal la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y la besó. Lejos de rechazarlo, Candy contestó al beso como dictaba su instinto y su corazón.

Neal besó sus labios con pasión y Candy se entregó a la deseada caricia abrazándolo y moldeando su cuerpo al de su marido. Neal caminó con el cuerpo aferrado de la joven en sus brazos hasta que Candy quedó en medio de la pared y de Neal.

-Dime que me amas- exigió Neal mientras sus labios se abrían camino por el cuello de Candy.

-Te amo Neal – aseguraba Candy mientras sus manos recorrían la espalada de Neal de arriba hacia abajo.

-Repítelo Candy

-Te amo Neal y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Y ante la súbita declaración, Neal tomó en sus brazos a Candy y se dirigió a la recámara, abriendo con un certero puntapié la puerta.

*.*

-Estoy bien, en verdad, mi amor – aseguró la joven al ver el miedo reflejado en las pupilas de su marido.

-John está afuera esperando la orden para ir por el doctor.

-Te recuerdo que soy enfermera y que no es la primera vez que atiendo un parto.

-Nunca atendiste tu parto – aseguró Neal mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

-Es verdad, pero reconozco muy bien las señales y puedo asegurarte que éste bebé aún no quiere llegar- aseguró mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre.

Neal se arrodilló frente a su esposa y puso sus manos sobre las de ella. No había algun momento de su vida que rivalizara con la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Su hijo, su primer hijo con Candy estaba por nacer. Había recorrido un duro camino para llegar a la absoluta felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Ahí, frente a su esposa, juraba en silencio que no cometería los mismos errores que sus padres habían cometido con él. Candy leyó sus pensamientos y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara.

-Serás el mejor padre Neal.

-¿En verdad lo crees? – preguntó inseguro y vulnerable ante la honestidad de su esposa.

-Por supuesto que sí mi amor. Eres un hombre enamorado de su esposa que ama con locura al hijo que aún no nace. No tengas miedo mi amor, siempre estaré contigo.

Neal besó la frente de su esposa liberándose de sus miedos. Si ella confiaba en que todo estaría bien, seguramente así sería…

**Fin.**

_Agradecimientos de Mimi:_

Gracias a Laurie por el apoyo brindado a este minific.

Amiga que haría yo sin ti.

_Agradecimientos de Irlanda_:

A Mimi por permitirme entrar a jugar de nuevo con su historia. Ya van dos que escribimos juntas y las que faltan amiga!

A Clara por ser una magnifica consejera de fics pero sobre todo amiga.

Gracias a todas por leer!


End file.
